


she remembers.

by sleepiemaggie



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, Sibling Fluff, gou reflecting on the difference in her brother from s1 to s2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepiemaggie/pseuds/sleepiemaggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"what are you smiling about?"</p><p>suddenly gou feels like she's been thrusted a year into the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she remembers.

**Author's Note:**

> very short, unedited, written in less than an hour. supposed to take place shortly after the matsuoka siblings scene in ep 6.

When Gou catches up to her brother, being careful as the hill starts to make its drop, she glances up at her brother's face. His expression is mostly neutral, but she can see hints of happiness in it. She smiles brightly as she notices his face.

Rin looks down at her and gives her a nudge, asking amusedly, "What are you smiling about?" His arm falls around her shoulders, keeping her close as they make their way down the steep hill together.

Suddenly Gou feels like she's been thrusted a year into the past, when she met her brother by chance during the swim club's training camp. She remembers him asking where they were swimming if the Samezuka team was using the pool, and she remembers telling him solemnly that they were swimming in the ocean. She remembers him asking quite curiously if Makoto was okay with that, and she remembers being surprised to hear him ask such a question. She remembers him shrugging it off and asking about their regimen and if they were completing it or not. She remembers, with a heavy heart, saying that it seems like he still cares about his old friends, and she remembers him deadpanning at her, telling her that he didn't. She remembers him telling her that all he cared about was beating Haruka-senpai, and she remembers him walking away, while she was left feeling dejected.

But most of all, she remembers him asking where she was staying, and she remembers him telling her that he'd walk her back. She remembers jumping up from that bench and running to his side, smiling brightly, much like she is now. And she remembers him asking her, "What's that smile for?"

Much like she did then, Gou shakes her head, giggling, "No reason." She cuddles into his side as he just gives her a confused look, but he just rolls his eyes, amused.


End file.
